She's Mine
by AkiraSuzumine
Summary: "Kenapa Okuda-san belum datang juga ya?" / "Karma- Okuda dilamar" / "Oh? Oleh Takebayashi?" / "Bukan-" / "SIAPA ORANG ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" / Care for a R&R?
1. Chapter 1

_An AnKyou FF [KaruMana]_

 _Judul : She's Mine_

 _Summary :_

 _"Kenapa Okuda-san belum datang juga ya?" / "Karma- Okuda dilamar" / "Oh? Oleh Takebayashi?" / "Bukan-" / "SIAPA ORANG ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" / Care for a R &R?_

 _Warning : [Tolong jangan bunuh Author kalo slow update]_

 _Disclaimer : Ankyou itu punya Matsui Yuusei dan FF ini punya AkiraSuzumine_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Karma menatap mereka semua, hampir mereka semua sudah datang ke tempat reuni tahunan mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya, teman-temannya lega dengan pilihan tempat si setan merah, karena dia dapat undian untuk memilih tempat. Mereka kira dia akan memilih tempat yang dekat kuburan atau penjara. Entah kenapa, apakah Karma tersambar petir atau apa- dia membawa mereka semua ke sebuah restoran langganannya yang enak. Matanya menatap handphonenya membaca semua berbincangan di LINE grup 3-E. Kebanyakan masih dijalan, "Hmph" desah Karma memencet aplikasi Ritsu.

"Ritsu- siapa saja yang belum datang?" Tanya Karma saat Ritsu muncul di layar hpnya. "Hmm- Nagisa, Akari, Kimura, Sugaya, Takebayashi, Nakamura, dan umm- Okuda" kata Ritsu dengan santai melayang-layang. Okuda belum datang juga? Yah, mungkin dia sibuk semenjak dia masuk ke Universitas. Hampir Karma tidak bertemu dengannya dan sekarang mungkin akan menjadi kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Okuda.

30 menit telah berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Okuda muncul. Karma mendesah menunggu selama setengah jam yang lalu dia hampir mengira Nagisa, Akari, Kimura, Sugaya, Nakamura, Kimura, dan Takebayashi sebagai Okuda. Dia mengetuk jarinya ke atas pahanya, menunggu kedatangan Okuda.

"Hei, Karma- kau sedang apa? Yang lain sudah mulai masuk, lho" sapa Nagisa menepuk punggung sahabatnya.

"Okuda-san belum datang" desah Karma menatap layar hpnya. Sebentar lagi acara reunian akan dimulai dan Karma masih duduk diluar restoran, menatap layar hpnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Nagisa yang terlihat terkejut bertukar pandangan dengan Akari yang terlihat ragu-ragu. Dengan cepat Akari menarik lengan Nagisa dan membawanya ke sebuah sudut dan berbisik. Mata merkuri Karma merosot ke arah kedua orang itu. "Hei! Kalian sedang apa? Ini reuni lho~" teriak Karma yang membuat kedua orang itu terkejut dan menatap Karma dengan muka merah. "B-BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!" Teriak mereka berdua dengan kompak membuat Karma tambah tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya" kata Akari mengerser pintu masuk meninggalkan Nagisa dan Karma diluar. "Kau masih akan menunggu Okuda?" Tanya Nagisa duduk disampingnya. "Iya, kenapa Okuda-san belum datang juga ya?" Tanya Karma menatap jalanan.

Nagisa menarik napas yang dalam sebelum menepuk pundak si setan merah. "Karma- Okuda dilamar" kata Nagisa dengan pelan. Karma menatap Nagisa, "Oh? Oleh Takebayashi?" Tanyanya dengan aura yang suram. "Bukan"

"Si Kepala Jingga, Asano?" Tanya Karma dengan aura yang lebih mencengkram.

"Bukan-"

Karma terdiam sejenak- pikirannya berputar-putar kemana-mana- dia mengulangi kata-kata Nagisa lagi. Okuda-san dilamar.

Okuda-san-dilamar.

DILAMAR

DI-LA-MAR.

Dilamar itu bukanlah kata yang asing bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Nagisa, hampur meremas sahabatnya sendiri.

"SIAPA ORANG ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Karma membuat Nagisa hampir terlempar oleh kekuatan suara teriakan si setan merah itu sendiri.

"Karma- aku tidak tau siapa orangnya- yang pastinya- umm"

"Yang pastinya apa?" Ancam Karma.

"Aku tidak tau selengkapnya, tapi kata Akari- Okuda menerimanya dan 1 minggu lagi dia akan menikah" desah Nagisa. Mata Karma membalak, dengan cepat Nagisa mengancungkan telunjuknya ke arah tenggorokan Karma. "Dengar Karma, jangan meledak di tempat umum- aku tidak akan berpikir untuk kedua kalinya untuk menghajarmu" kata Nagisa dengan tenang membuat Karma mendesah kalah. Mereka berdua tidak mungkin akan menghancurkan tempat ini, lagi pula ini restoran langganan Karma sendiri.

Karma dengan marah memasuki restoran.

 _Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang melamar Okuda-san!_

 _Okuda-san itu milikku!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung~_

* * *

 **Author Corner :**

 **Yo! Author here~ maafkan Author yang malamg ini jika FF ini terlalu pendek- yah seperti biasa- anak SMA begitu dah.**

 **Doain aja semoga Author yang malang ini bisa update secepatnya ya!**

 **Thank you! Dan jangan lupa buat R &R nya! Itu sangat bermanfaat untuk chapter selanjutnya!**

 **See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misacchin & yamanaka tenten : **Sankyuu ~(°·°~)

 **Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sudah sekitar 30 menit Karma menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirnya melayang-layang dengan perkataan Nagisa tadi. _Okuda menerimanya dan 1 minggu lagi dia akan menikah._ Dengan kata-kata itu yang sudah diulanginya berkali-kali dia sudah hampir memecahkan gelasnya. Dia tidak peduli akan perbincangan teman-temannya.

Okuda yang sebentar lagi akan menikah lebih penting baginya. Sejak kapan Okuda diambil oleh orang lain selain dirinya? Terakhir kali si Kepala Jingga Asano mencoba untuk mengambil Okuda dari dirinya ada kemungkinan besar Karma hampir membuatnya masuk rumah sakit akibat tendangan yang keras tepat ke muka Asano sendiri.

"Hei! Karma! Kamu ngapain begong kayak begituan?" Kata Terasaka menghajar punggung Karma membuatnya tersentak kaget. "DIAM! DASAR KAU BAJINGAN!" Teriak Karma meledak membuat Terasaka marah dan menarik kerah baju Karma. "Apa katamu?! Heh?" Dengus Terasaka mengangkat Karma. "Kau mau mati, hah?! Menganggukan pada saat yang tidak tepat?" Desis Karma. Memang sih- soalnya Karma masih emosi dengan pernikahan Okuda yang akan datang nanti.

Sebelum mereka berdua akan bertengkar, dengan cepat Mumaratsu dan Yoshida mencengkram lengan Terasaka dan membawanya pergi menjauh yang hanya terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah teriak-teriakan Terasaka yang samar-smaar karena mulutnya sudah mulai dibekap oleh Hazama dan Itona.

"Heh" dengus Karma kembali duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya. Pikirannya masih berputar-putar sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Karma berputar balik dan menenukan Takebayashi berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Karma- tadi Nagisa berbicara kepadaku, bolehkah kita bicara sebentar diluar?" Tanyanya menaikan kacamatanya.

Karma mendesah pelan sebelum berdiri, "Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja- moodku lagi tidak stabil".

* * *

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Karma menyilangkan kedua tangannya mencoba untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Takebayashi, teman kerja Okuda sendiri.

"Kau sudah dengar bukan? Tentang Okuda dilamar" jelas Takebayashi.

"Jadi?"

"Kau tidak mau tau tentang orang yang melamarnya bukan?" Jelas Takebayashi membuat Karma mendengus kalah.

"Aku ingat sekali kejadian itu- waktu kami sedang berkerja dengan projek baru- ada seseorang dengan jas memasuki labotarium. Dia membawa buket bunga, kukira dia akan menemui istrinya soalnya banyak disana yang sudah menikah. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja dia berjalan kearah Okuda dan memberikan bunga itu" cerita Takebayashi.

Karma mencengkram jinsnya, kalau cara begitu sih- Karma bisa melakukannya 2x lebih hebat di depan Okuda dari pada laki-laki yang tidak jelas itu, juga orang yang melamarnya. Takebayashi hanya melirik ke arah Karma, mengetahui bahwa Karma sudah ada dipuncak kemarahannya.

"Pertama, kupikir dia salah orang atau apa, sebelum dia berjongkok dan kau tau apa. Kukira Okuda akan menolaknya sebelum dia menjawab iya. Aku hanya terdiam sejenak, kukira Okuda tersambar petir atau apa, tetapi terlihat dari matanya- dia sangat serius-" akhir Takebayashi menatap ke jalanan. Karma sudah bisa merasakan dadanya sesak. Sejak kapan Okuda bisa begitu? Dia itu sudah miliknya sejak mereka bertemu dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memengang Okuda miliknya.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Karma mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Kau tidak yakin- tapi yang pastinya-"

* * *

Karma dengan tergesah-gesah memasuki retoran itu kembali dan menyambar tasnya secepatnya. Untung saja satu jam sudah berakhir dengan cepat. Dia menuju kasir dan dengan tidak sabaran membayar. "Hei, Karma! Kenapa kau begini?" Tanya Nagisa menatap Karma yang sudah selesai melakukan semuanya berjalan cepat keluar restoran. "Aku tidak punya waktu!" Teriak Karma menambah kecepatan dalam berjalannya.

"Tidak punya waktu untuk apa? Kau bilang setelah reuinan kita akan main bisbol ditempatku?" Tanya Sugino yang mengikuti Karma di belakang bersama Akari dan Kanzaki.

"Karma? Ada apa? Dari tadi kamu berlagak aneh" tanya Kanzaki yang hampir kelelahan mengejar Karma berakhir di gandeng Sugino yang hampir memerah menyadari perbuatannya, tetapi Kanzaki tetap tenang.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak butuh kalian untuk membantuku!" Jelas Karma.

"Jika kau ingin merebut balik Okuda kami bisa membantumu kok!" Teriak Akari yang membuat Karma memarung, berhenti berjalan. Karma berputar balik menatap keempat temannya yang mengikuti Karma dari tadi. "Apa?!" Tanya Karma. "Kita bisa membantumu jika kau mau mengangkap balik Okuda" jelas Sugino yang masih memerah.

"Soalnya aku tidak setuju dengan pernikahan Okuda dengan pria sinting aneh itu! Dari segi dirinya sendiri orangnya itu menyebalkan! Seperti terakhir kali Okuda mengenalkannya kepadaku! Seenaknya saja dia memanggilku DADA RATA!" Kesal Akari yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Nagisa.

Sebuah senyuman sinis muncul di wajah Karma, hanya dengan tanda begitu- sudah pasti si setan merah tersebut sudah punya ide yang tidak bagus.

"Baiklah- kalau begitu-" senyum Karma.

Keempat temannya hanya mematung dan mereka semua sudah pasti memiliki ide yang sama.

 _Semoga ini berjalan dengan lancar._ Doa mereka dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Okuda mendesah pelan. Dengan santai dia memperbaiki rambutnya dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah kepangan. Dia menatap dirinya di meja rias, sekarang dia sudah 22 dan sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan calon suaminya, _Mimoru Osamo._ Dirinya yang 8 tahun lalu sekarang sudah berkembang menjadi wanita yang berkerja di labotarium Universitas Tokyo. Matanya melirik ke sebuah undangan reunian 3-E yang tergeletak di meja rianya.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku pergi ke reunian tahun ini" desah Okuda membaca lagi undangan reunian tersebut. Matanya membalak saat dia menbaca siapa yang dapat undian untuk memilih tempat untuk acara reunian tahun ini.

 _Akabane Karma._

Mampus.

Harusnya Okuda menghadiri acara reunian tahun ini. Dia sudah berjanji kepada Karma sendiri bahwa kalau Karma yang dapat undian untuk memilih tempat reunian 3-E, dia akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menghadiri reunian tersebut. Kalau bukan karena Mimoru sendiri, Okuda sudah pasti berada di sekeliling teman-temannya. Coba saja Mimuro tidak adak mendadak dan melamarnya 2 hari yang lalu. Benar-benar sial Okuda sekarang, kapan sih keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya?

Okuda melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya dan menguburkan mukanya ke bantal. Dirinya sudah lelah dengan perjalanan yang telah dilaluinya selama 7 tahun terakhir. Satu tahun setelah Koro-sensei pergi, dia merasa kesepian setelah mereka semua berpisah, hampir Okuda menghadiri acara reunian tahunan 3-E. Dia sudah terjebak macet waktu itu, payung hilang dan terguyur hujan, dan yang paling parah adalah- saat dilamar oleh orang yang telah menyukainya saat kuliah pada saat Akabane Karma mendapatkan undian reuni.

Okuda mencoba melupakan semuanya sebelum dia mendengar suara kecil yang berasal dari arah jendela. Dia mengangkat mukanya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Dia bisa melihat kerikil kecil di lemparkan ke jendela. Matanya menyipit, membenarkan kacamatanya dia bisa melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah diluar sana.

Bagus!

Hidupnya selesai!

Okuda menarik napas sebentar memberikan diri untuk membuka jendelanya dan menghadapi Akabane Karma.

"Um- halo Karma-kun" kata Okuda melihat Karma tersenyum melambaikan tanganya.

"Halo Okuda-san! Kau ada waktu luang?" Tanya Karma dari jalanan.

"Eh?!"

Waktu luang?

Apakah dia memiliki waktu luang?

Dan kenapa Karma sangat ceria saat dia lupa menepati janjinya?

"Ada- kenapa, Karma-kun?" Tanya Okuda dengan segera. Dia mungkin lupa karena setelah itu dia harus menemui Mimoru.

"Baguslah!" Desah Karma.

"Maukah kau berjalan-jalan sebentar denganku?" Teriak Karma yang membuat Okuda tersentak.

"EH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung~

* * *

 **Author Corner :**

 **Yey! Bisa update secepatnya di tengah-tengah waktu yang sedang padat merayap! Btw thanks buat Reviewnya ya guys! Love you all~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews :**

 **Misacchin :** Hahaha, iya maaf buat typonya soalnya urusan lagi banyak jadi kurang cek typo

 **yamanaka tenten :** Thx, seperti Misacchin buat typonya

 **adrea1896 :** Tenang (sebenarnya author juga kepengen hajar juga sih si Mimuro) Thx buat favfollownya ya!

 **Mikazuki Ryuuko :** Trims, lain kali di chapter lain buat sedikit NagiKae deh :)

 **IarIz :** Yah, begitulah ide yang pertama kali muncul dari pikiran author 'Bagaiman kalo pengantin orang lain di culik?'

 **Guest (Rahasia) :** Gpp, kita lihat saja kelanjutannya perjuangan Karma and Thank you.

 **Ellena Weasley :** Hehehehe

 **Note : Maaf buat slow updatenya. Soalnya namanya anak SMA yg punya banyak urusan dan UTS melanda! Tetapi author tetap bakalan usahain update FF ini. Thank you buat para reviews dan yg FavFollow ;)**

* * *

Entahlah atmosfer yang aneh ini atau memang perasaan Okuda sendiri yang aneh dari tadi. Roknya dia lipat ke bawah pahanya menahannya dari tiupan angin uang melambai-lambai. Mata Okuda berarah ke arah ke lelaki yang berambut yang duduj di sebelahnya, di bangku taman.

"Tumben kepanganmu dijadikan satu" kata Karma mematahkan atmosfer yang sangat canggung diantara mereka. "Ah iya- ibuku yang menyarankannya" jelas Okuda dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil darinya sendiri. Akan tetapi, Karma hanya terdiam sejenak. Pikirnya masih berputar-putar, pandangannya tidak fokus kepada Okuda. Kenapa dia nekat membawa lari pengantin orang lain? Tunggu- tetapi, kenapa orang yang entah namanya Mimuro itu yang telah merebut apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Mata merkurinya menatap langit biru yang membentang di atas mereka berdua, "Ah- iya-"

"Maafkan aku, Karma!"

Karma hampir terlonjak kaget saat Okuda berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya di depan Karma. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya mencoba untuk menyebunyikan kekagetannya. "Maaf aku telah mengingkari janjimu!" desak Okuda.

Janji?

Janji yang mana?

Oh-

Yang itu-

Okuda berjanji akan datang ke reuni tahunan kelas 3-E jika Karma mendapatkan undian untuk memilih tempat reuni.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Reuninya berjalan dengan sempurna kok" senyum Karma. 'Tidak- jika bukan gara-gara si Mimuro itu, reuninya akan berjalan dengan lancar'.

[Yah, lancar tanpa Karma ga bad mood sih (Author)]

"Eh? Benarkah?!" Seru Okuda menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Ah, aku syukur tidak ada yang berantakan. Tapi, Karma pasti sudah memilih tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka semua bukan?" senyum Okuda yang membuat Karma memerah melihat senyuman Okuda yang menenangkannya, dengan cepat ia membuang mukanya membuat Okuda kebingungan melihat tingkah Karma.

'Tenangkan dirimu-' desah Karma berdiri dari bangku taman.

"Sekarang, kau mau beli es krim?" Tanya Karma dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Eh- boleh" jawab Okuda.

Saat Okuda berjalan, Karma dengan pelan menaruh tanganya di punggung Okuda yang membuat Okuda sedikit terlonjak. Karma hanya tertawa kecil dan Okuda agak terkejut dengan prilaku Karma saat ini, tetapi membiarkannya menuntutnya.

Ada satu hal yang Okuda selama ini tidak menyadarinya selama berberapa menit terakhir di taman bersama Karma, berberapa orang yang menonton mereka berdua duduk di taman berbincang kecil.

* * *

"Untunglah Karma masih bisa menahan amarahnya" desah Akari merosot ke tanah, tanganya ditaruh di samping dada kiri, menenangkan jantungnya yang bertedak kencang takut akan Karma emosi karena dia telah membawa lari pengantin orang lain yang akan menikah 1 minggu lagi.

"Yah, aku juga bersyukur. Kukira Karma akan mencari orang yang bernama Mimuro ini dan menghajarnya hanya karena dia telah mengambil Okuda" kata Sugino yang masih mengintip dari belakang pohon. "Ternyata pemikiran kita berdua sama" tawa Nagisa yang duduk di sebelah Akari. "Aku harap Karma tidak membuat kekacauan lagi" kata Kanzaki membuat mereka bertiga menoleh satu sama lain.

"Tunggu- tadi Karma bialng mereka mau kemana?" Tanya Akari.

"Tunggu! Toko Es Krim yang mana?!" Seru mereka berempat bersamaan. Dengan cepat mereka semua menyambar handphone mereka dan mulai mencari toko es krim yang terdekat dengan mereka.

Okuda hanya bisa menatap eskrim stroberinya sambil duduk di sebelah Karma yang masih melamun. Entah bagaimana, Okuda merasa janggal dengan sikap Karma di detik-detik terakhir. Biasanya si Setan Merah itu selalu iseng dengannya tetapi sekarang rasanya aneh melihat Karma yang tertegun.

"Karma? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Okuda menjetikan jarinya di depan muka Karma. "Eh?! Kau tadi ada bilang apa Okuda?" Tanya Karma yang barusan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau terlihat aneh, apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Okuda mencoba untuk meletakan tanganya di dahi Karma. Saking kagetnya, Karma memegang tanganya Okuda, tetapnya hampir mencengkramnya.

"K-ka-karma-kun, sakit" rintih Okuda memegang tanganya.

"Ah, maaf Okuda-san- aku hanya sedang tidak mood" Karma melepaskan tangan Okuda dan menatap perempuan dengan kepang tersebut mengelus-elus tanganya. Karma melirik ke Okuda yang masih merintih kesakitan. 'Mungkin aku terlalu emosi dengan kejadian tersebut' pikirnya. Sikunya dia tahan di lulutnya, dia memegang kepalanya sambil tertunduk ke bawah. Memang benar, pikirannya masih belum pulih dengan cerita Okuda yang akan menikah 1 minggu lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya dia harus menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Okuda-san"

Okuda melihat Karma yang sedang tertunduk, "Karma-kun, kau sedang berlagak aneh- apa ada masalah? Jika ada masalah seharusnya kau harus membicarakan hal tersebut ke seseorang dong!" Kata Okuda menaruh tanganya di pundak Karma.

'Berbicara kepada seseorang?'

Karma dengan cepat berdiri dan bergerak ke arah Okuda. Dia berjongkok dan menghela napas yang panjang.

"Eh? Karma-kun?"

Bulu kudu Okuda semua merinding saat dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menjatuhkan dirinya ke bahunya dan disitulah Akabane Karma menaruh kepalanya. "Kar-kar-karma-kun" rintih Okuda mencoba untuk menghindar tetapi Karma menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan aku disini sejenak, boleh? Okuda-san?" Tanya Karma.

Okuda melirik kiri dan kanan, tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang mengintip mereka. Dia menghela napas sejenak, "Baiklah, u-untuk sebentar saja" kata Okuda membuat Karma tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Hei! Hei! Bukankah itu mereka?" Tanya Nagisa memegang pundak Akari, menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang berada di bangku dekat toko es krim.

Akari terlonjak melihat Karma yang meletakan kepalanya di pundak Okuda. "Hei! Dia sedang ngapain? Nanti kalau si dia datang gimana nanti?" Kaget Akari menyipitkan matanya.

"Hei! Kita biarkan mereka menikmati waktu untuk sementara! Ada masalah yang lebih besar datang!" Kata Sugino menunjuk ke arah seorang lelaki yang berada di toko boneka yang bertepatan dengan toko es krim.

"Ini akan menjadi hari terburuk!" Kata Nagisa menaruh tangannya di mukanya.

"Tunggu! Di mana Kanzaki?" Tanya Akari.

"Eh?!"

Sugino kaget saat dia bisa melihat Kanzaki berjalan masuk ke arah toko boneka. Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu toko tersebut dan berjalan masuk, mencoba untuk menghindari dari pandangan Okuda dan Karma.

"KANZAKI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung~


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews :**

 **Guest (Rahasia) :** Gpp kok :p /plak. Doain Author supaya tambah semangat ya! ;)

 **Mikazuki Ryuuko :** Iya karma agressive... yah, chapter ini khusu buat SugiKanza & NagiAka (walaupun agak pendek)

* * *

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau melihat orang yang kamu suka masuk ke toko, untuk membantu temannya agar tidak terlihat oleh orang yang akan menjadi suaminya 1 minggu lagi? Sugino sudah merasakannya dan dia sekarang melihat hal tersebut terjadi.

"Kanzaki!" Teriaknya membuat Nagisa dan Akari menutup mulutnya sebelum ketauhan oleh Karma. Mereka menariknya ke tanah, tapi tetap saja di memberontak. "Sugino- tenanglah tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi kepada Kanzaki jika kau tenang" bisik Akari mengitip Karma dan Okuda. "T-t-tapi dia akan masuk ke toko itu dengan orang aneh-yang-akan-menikah dengan Okuda satu minggu lagi!" Seru Sugino yang masih meronta-ronta (kayak cacing kepanasan /plak)

"Tenanglah, apa yang mungkin terjadi?" Kata Akari.

* * *

Yah... mungkin tidak.

Kanzaki yang berjalan dengan santai memasuki toko boneka berjinjit mencoba untuk menemukan lelaki dengan rambut coklat muda di sekelilingnya. 'Hmm, perasaan aku melihatnya masuk kesini' guman Kanzaki saat seseorang menabraknya, dia kehilangan keseimbangannya, terhuyung ke belakang sebelum seseorang mengambil posisi dengan melilitkan tanganya ke pinggang Kanzaki.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku sangat ceroboh hari ini" kata orang tersebut. Kanzaki bisa melihat rambut coklat mudanya bertengger di matanya, orang tersebut masih melilitkan tanganya di pinggang Kanzaki. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok~" jawab Kanzaki berdiri kembali membetulkan dressnya. "Terima kasih sudah menangkapku"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa mungkin hanya keberuntunganmu" tawa orang tersebut, ia memeluk sebuah beruang coklat sedang. "Sekarang, aku permisi- aku akan telat-". Tapi sebelum orang tersebut pergi, Kanzaki mengangkap lengannya, dan melilitkan kedua tanggannya di lengan orang tersebut. Orang tersebut tersentak melihat seorang wanita menahannya saat hendak membayar boneka beruangnya.

"Eh-"

"Sepertinya, kau orang yang memiliki style berberlanja yang bagus ya? Aku sedang mencari kado untuk sepupuku yang masih kecil, tapi aku kurang tahu hadiah apa yang harus ku belikan untuknya, mau kah kau menemaiku berbelanja?" Tanya Kanzaki sambil berkedip kecil ke arahnya.

Orang tersebut agak syok mendengar permintaan Kanzaki sampai ia harus sadar diri bahwa ia akan menikah nantinya. "Umm- baiklah, mungkin dia juga harus mendapatkan istirahat sejenak sebelum aku datang" jawab orang tersebut saat Kanzaki melepaskan ikatannya.

"Maaf ya, telah merepotkanmu sampai begini" senyum Kanzaki.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga punya sepupu umurnya baru 5 tahun" jawab orang tersebut.

"Oh iya, aku belum tahu namamu, aku Yukiko, salam kenal"

"Ah, iya, Mimoru Osamu, panggil saja Osamu" katanya.

* * *

"Eh, Nagisa- apakah ini tepat membiarkan Kanzaki masuk kesana?" Tanya Akari menarik lengan baju Nagisa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya pria (eh, maksud author lelaki /plak) dengan rambut biru tersebut. Akari menunjuk ke arah Sugino yang hampir merobek semak-semak di depannya, setelah ia melihat kejadian dimana si br*ngs*k Osamu menahan Kanzaki di pinggangnya. Nagisa hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat prilaku temannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini? Apakah kita harus menarik Sugino balik? Sebelum ia pergi ke toko tersebut?" Tanya Akari.

"Mungkin itu lebih baik untuk dia dan juga Kanzaki, aku tidak percaya teknik bu b*tch berhasil dengan baik, dulu Kanzaki yang malang dengan lelaki sekarang yang lebih pede" kata Nagisa mengintai dari belakang pohon.

"Iya, untung saja bu b*tch tidak mempraktekkan te-" dengan cepat Akari menutup mulutnya sebelum ia mengatakan teknik 'itu' di depan Nagisa sendiri. Dia sudah berjanji dalam seumur hidupnya ia tidak akan berbicara tentang teknik tersebut lagi.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar- SUGINO KEMANA?!" Seru Nagisa melihat Sugino yang telah menghilang dari penjagaan dia dan Akari. Mereka berdua hanya bertukar pandangan sebelum melompati semak-semak menuju toko boneka tersebut.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah diduga Nagisa dan Akari Sugino telah memasuki toko boneka dan sekarang sedang mengintai Kanzaki dengan lelaki yang sekarang ia cap menjadi lawan terbarunya. Ia mungkin akan membuat pinggiran salah satu rak boneka hancur berkeping-keping. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan dari pandangan kedua orang tersebut.

"Sugino!" Bisik Nagisa menariknya kembali. "Hmmmph!"

Kanzaki tersentak, dia merasa dia pernah mendengar suara tersebut, dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang dimana Sugino telah kembali 'tertangkap' oleh Nagisa dan Akari. "Hmm? Ada apa? Apa kau berpikir yang lain?" Tanya Osamu memegang pundak Kanzaki. "Ah, tidak- mungkin warna merah tua lebih cocok" lanjut Kanzaki menunjuk ke arah boneka beruang di rak paling ujung. "Sepupu perempuan, kan? Atau ungu juga bagus untuknya" senyum Osamu.

[Kembali di belakang rak]

"Sugino! Kami sudah bilang jangan kacaukan ini! Bagaimana jika Okuda dan Karma datang ke sini tiba-tiba?" Bisik Akari mengintip Kanzaki dan Osamu yang masih berbincang-bincang. "Bagaimana?! Aku sudah tidak tahan Kanzaki bersama orang lain! Rasanya... aneh!" Bisik Sugino.

Akari dan Nagisa hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban itu. "Yah! Tidak seperti kalian! Jika salah satu dari kalian melihat salah satu dari kalian pergi dengan orang yang kalian kenal satu pun!" Desis Sugino menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua. Nagisa dan Akari bisa merasakan kedua wajah mereka memerah, "T-tidak kok! Mana mungkin kita akan seperti itu!" Seru mereka dengan serentak dan dengan cepat menutup kedua mulut mereka.

Rencana Sugino berhasil, dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah rak di belakang Kanzaki, meninggalkan kedua orang 'pacaran' tersebut masih merenungkan kejadian tersebut lagi. Sugino berlutut dan menggeserkan boneka-boneka di rak hadapannya untuk mengintip keadaan Kanzaki. "Sudah kubilang, merah jambu adalah warna yang bagus bukan?" Tanya Osamu menggambil boneka beruang pink dan memberikannya kepada Kanzaki.

"Iya, kau benar- terima kasih ya" senyum Kanzaki memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipinya. Darah Sugino mulai memanas, mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan orang yang ia sukai mengecup pipi lelaki lain! Sugino kembali berdiri, akibat emosinya keseimbangannya jatuh dan ia terhuyung kebelakang mengenai rak di belakangnya. Di saat tersebut, ia baru menyadari bahwa kedua orang tersebut masih berada di rak belakangnya.

"Gawat!" Seru Sugino.

* * *

INagisa masih tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata Sugino. Mukanya masih memerah saat ia akan mengecek keadaan Akari, kenapa Sugino harus mengatakan hal tersebut secara dak-dakan? Nagisa menampar pipinya, 'Nagisa! Lupakanlah lah tersebut'.

"Umm- Akari?" Panggil Nagisa, sebelum Akari sempat menoleh rak boneka di depan mereka mulai goyah, Nagisa hanya membeku di tempat sebelum rak tersebut terhuyung ke arah mereka. "Akari!" Seru Nagisa meraih lengan temannya, ia menghadang rak yang akan jatuh dengan punggungnya, melindungi Akari dari bonek-boneka yang berjatuhnya, sayangnya Nagisa tidak bisa menahan semua barang-barang yang berjatuhan dengan punggungnya bersamaan dengan Akari (yang malang) terbaring di lantai menghadap dengan Nagisa.

"Na-na-nagisa, awas!" Seru Akari saat (entah) ada bola meluncur ke arah belakang kepala Nagisa. Nagisa yang malang tersentak saat bola tersebut menghajar belakang kepalanya membuatnya menutup jarak antara ia dari Akari dan...

*DI SENSOR OLEH AUTHOR* /dikeroyok massa

Muka kedua mulai memerah, lebih merah dari pada warna rambut Karma. Kedua tangan Nagisa sekarang menahan kedua tangan Akari yang terbaring di lantai. Rasanya dunia berhenti sejenak untuk mereka, sebelum Nagisa bangkit kembali menatap muka merha Akari.

"A-a-akari! Itu tidak sengaja! Maafkan aku!" Seru Nagisa terbata-bata, serasa ia telah kehilangan kekuatan untuk berbicara. Akari hanya membatu sebelum ia mendorong Nagisa dari hadapannya dan berlari keluar toko sebelum Okuda dan Karma melihatnya. Nagisa hanya bisa membatu saat Akari mendorongnya. Hatinya terasa hancur, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk melakukan hal yang sama lagi kepada Akari.

Dan sekarang ia telah melanggar janjinya lagi.

"Nagisa! Maafkan aku! Eh, dimana Akari?" Tanya Sugino menggoncangkan tubuh Nagisa sebelum temannya terhuyung lemas ke lantai, menekuk kedua kakinya sambil mengeluarkan air mata penyesalan seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung~

* * *

 **Yuhuu~ Author is back! Maafkan author yang malang ini menghilang tahun di akibatkan dengan urusan sekolah, keluarga, dan pribadi yang menumpuk dan menghalang author untuk menulis apa-apa, maafkan auhtor *sujud*.**

 **Tolong ditunggu kelanjutannya ya! Author akan mencoba menyelesaikan cerita ini selama 2017 dengan acara yang bertumpuk seperti gunung, btw bagaimana menurut kalian dengan adegan NagiAka? Hanya pembaca manga dan penonton Anime mengerti dengan teknik bu b*tch yang hampir dibeberkan Akari.**

 **See u on the next chapter**


	5. Story Corner

Maaf, kali ini bukan chapter baru...

Tetapi...

Story Corner! With Akira, Okuda, Karma, Kayano, Nagisa, Kanzaki, dan Sugino!

Akira : Halo, minna-san! Selamat datang di story corner~

Karma : Oii, Akira updatenya kelamaan, apalagi aku tidak ada di dalam chapter terbaru

Akira : Yah, kan author sudah berjanji dengan pembaca kalau chapter terbaru adalah chapter khusus NagiAka & KanziSugi

Karma : Tetapi update sebelumnya tahun lalu

JLEB!

Okuda : Karma-kun hentikan- author kan juga punya urusan sendiri

Karma : Iya, urusan sendiri yang tidak selesai-selesai

JLEB!

Nagisa : Karma itu sudah keterlaluan-

Karma : Sudah sibuk, jelek pula

JLEB!

Akari : Nagisa-

Karma : Aneh juga-

JLEB!

Nagisa : Karma! Itu sudah cukup!

Scene untuk sementara di pindahkan kepada Kanzaki dan Sugino yang sedang mencoba menenangkan Author yang sudah ditusuk berkali-kali oleh Karma, sementara Karma masih bertengkar dengan Nagisa.

Berberapa menit kemudian

Akari : Ah, baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan- author?

Akira : Baiklah, jadi setelah berberapa teman Author membaca cerita ini, mereka sempat bertanya- "Kenapa username kamu Akira? Kenapa Akari memakai nama aslinya dibandingkan Kayano? Jadi bingung, nanti ketuker Akira sama Akari"

Sugino : Thor tidak punya nama username yang lain sih

Akira : Memang waktu itu thor tidak punya pilihan username yang lain, akhirnya author pilih username yang sama dengan account Osu! Thor sendiri~

Okuda : Kenapa nama author terdengar seperti laki-laki

JLEB!

Akira : Entah, itu yang keluar dari pikiran thor sendiri, jugaan author agak sedikit tomboy

Kanzaki : Author jangan lupa, berberapa teman author juga bertanya tentang chapter sebelumnya, yang bagian author sensor

Nagisa dan Akari syok

Akari : Ah iya bagian itu, sebenernya author sendiri mau menjelaskan tentang bagian-

Nagisa & Akari : JANGAN!

*natap Nagisa dan Akari*

Akira : Oyy, thor cuma mau jelaskan bagian masuk ke toko boneka

Nagisa dan Akari lega

Akira : Oh ya, btw- Karma sini kau *manggil Karma*

Karma : Sekarang apa?

*berbisik ke Karma*

Karma : Oke~ baiklah~ *senyum*

Akira : Baiklah kita lanjutkan- jadi yang bagian thor sensor itu bagian 'u-know-what'. Sebenernya mau dibuat 15 hits in 10 seconds, cuma rasanya agak aneh jadi thor coret dan dibuat hanya sebentar :)

Okuda : Eh, Akari dan Nagisa kemana? Tidak ada berteriak-teriak lagi

Akira : Tenang, aku sudah minta Karma menutup mulut mereka untuk sementara.

*scene dipindahkan ke Karma yg sedang membekap Nagisa dan Akari yang meronta-ronta*

Kanzaki : Baiklah, thor kenapa genre ceritanya Friendship & Romance?

Author : Ah... sebenarnya genre tersebut akan berubah lama kelamaan, bukannya romance melainkan drama, diikuti dengan sedikit humor agar ceritanya tidak garing.

Sugino : Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti

Okuda : Author sukanya drama ya?

Author : Tidak terlalu, thor lebih suka Thriller sih sebenarnya :')

Karma : Karena itu lah di buat cerita Bitter Endings

Shintaro : Oyy, sedang apa aku disini?

Ayano : Eh? Siapa mereka?!

Author : Karma, pliss lain kali jangan sebutkan cerita lain selain Ankyou... tuh kan, gara-gara kamu mereka berdua darang ke sini

Shintaro : Ini ada apaan sih?

Author : Sana balik ke tempatmu Hiki-NEET, juga bawa pacarmu balik

Shintaro : Tunggu! Dia bukan pacarku- *poof*

TEET

TEET

TEET

TEET

Nagisa : Syuara Apya Ytui (suara apa itu)

Author : Terima kasih Karma- kau telah membuatku hampir menghancurkan 4th Wall -"

Karma : Sama-sama *senyum setan*

Author : Oke, sekarang waktunya kembali ke jalan yang benar- tadi dimana ya? Oh iya, author lupa, akan ada sedikit karakter lain yang terlibat, *rahasia negara* yang akan muncul di berberapa chapter ke depan jadi-

Sugino : Thor! Ada surat lain ini!

Author : Duh, kenapa setiap kali aku belum selesai menjelaskan ada surat datang lagi :'v

Sugino : Thor dapat inspirasi cerita ini dari mana?

Author : Ah, iya! Ini yang paling penting! Thor singkatin dah, jadi cerita ini terinspirasi oleh berberapa orang #rahasianegara jadi terinspirasilah untuk membuat jalan cerita yang hampir sama. Setelah itu, thor bingung, kalau ceritanya pakai OC semua rasanya agak aneh... jadi thor memilih membuat FF saja, dan juga karena OTP thor KaruMana- jadi dibuatlah FF AnKyou! Yay!

*krik krik krik*

Author : Ada apa dengan situasi yang canggung ini?!

Akari : Penjelasannya terlalu garing-

JLEB!

*scene author di sudut ruangan*

Kanzaki : Baiklah- terima kasih telah membaca Corner cerita ini- kami sangat berharap mendapatkan Review sebanyak mungkin dari para pembaca untuk meningkatkan jalan cerita ini :)

Sugino : Kami juga meminta maaf akan update yang lama, akibat Author yang duduk di kelas 11 semester 2 dengan banyak tugas sekolah & acara-acara lainnya sebentar lagi akan duduk di kelas 12

Okuda : Dan author akan secepat mungkin mencoba update cerita ini bersalingan dengan melanjutkan cerita wattpadnya yang sedang hiatus.

Akari : Buat pembaca yang membaca cerita di account wattpad author yang xxScatteredHeartxx mohon maaf, ada kendala teknis sehingga author tidak bisa mengakses account tersebut.

Nagisa : Akan tetapi kalian bisa membaca cerita lain karya Author di account wattpad author yang berbahasa Indonesia yaitu...

Karma : Aki_Shinomiya *suara malas*

Kanzaki : Tenang semua cerita buatan Author disana berbahasa Indonesia.

Okuda : Dukungan kalian bisa membantu author melanjutkan cerita lainnya untuk dilanjutnya

Semuanya (minus author) : Jadi- Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah setia menunggu update She's Mine! Tunggu uodate selanjutnya!

Author : Btw, Osamu tolong jangan salahkan thor jika kamu di benci para pembaca ya

Mimuro : APA?!

THE END :')

Note :Terima kasih kepada Aiko (si anak gamer-jahil dari negara Jepun yang bahasa Indonesia sudah mulai bagus, walaupun harus ada selingan bahasa inggris), teman-temanku yang membaca cerita ini, sepupuku, dan yang paling penting adalah para pembaca yang telah mendorongku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :')

Thank you all for the Best!


End file.
